Lucia Callasantos (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Mr. Callasantos (father, deceased); Marcella Callasantos (mother, deceased); Matteo Callasantos (brother, deceased); Carolina Callasantos (sister, deceased); Feral (Maria Callasantos) (sister); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 137 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Grey fur; tail; claws; pointed ears | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Depowered mutant, later had her feline look restored | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Rob Liefeld | First = X-Force #6 | HistoryText = Thornn made her first appearance as a member of the Morlocks under the leadership of Masque. Toad, then the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, was trying to form an alliance with the group of social outcasts, and it was Thornn's vote that swayed the opinion of the Morlocks. If they wanted to get what was theirs by right, then they needed to take it by force. Their first course of action would be to go after the defected Morlock, Feral. They were soundly defeated and Thornn was returned to the Morlocks with a warning from Cable to never mess with X-Force again. Later when Mikhail Rasputin flooded the Morlock Tunnels, Thornn again was one of the few survivors. She attempted to save a young Marrow, but wasn't able to hold on to her with the rushing waters. Thornn was distraught and continued to search the tunnels for survivors, having no luck because Mikhail had transported a number of the Morlocks to a parallel dimension called the Hill. Running out of options, she contacted Cable and Domino to help her perform a ritual called the Ceremony of Lights — a practice where light illuminates the Alley by a series of cleverly placed mirrors and glass shards. When the Alley was illuminated the young form of Marrow appeared through dimensional walls to let Thornn know that there were Morlocks who had survived but they were too scared to come out of hiding. Thornn also aided X-Force in the capture of her rogue sister on one occasion. During this episode, it was revealed that Feral had killed several members of their family, including their step-father, mother, and little brother (never proven but strongly implied). It was also made known that their step-father had sexually molested both of the sisters. Next, Thornn made an unexpected alliance with Professor X and joined the Mumbai branch of X-Corporation along with her sister, former X-Force member Warpath, and Sunfire. This did not sit well with fans because of all of the tensions between those relationships: Thornn hated her sister for killing their family, Warpath had an extreme disgust for Feral because of what she had done to Siryn, and Sunfire had sworn off working with the X-Men a long time before. Nevertheless, this appearance was a brief one. The team helped save Professor X from an assassination attempt by a crazed Empress Lilandra, who still believed that Charles Xavier was Cassandra Nova. She once more disappeared into comic limbo and reappeared after the event of M-Day, where the Scarlet Witch caused the mutant gene to disappear from most of the mutant population worldwide, making them "baseline humans". Both Thornn and her sister were shown to be depowered. Their feline appearance was restored by an unknown process by Romulus. | Powers = : Feline Physiology (Formerly):: Although she retains a normal head of hair, Thornn's entire body is covered in a thin layer of dark fur. She has also grown a long prehensile tail, razor sharp teeth and claws. Part of her mutation has given her increased strength and agility in her muscles, allowing her to run on all fours, crouch low and leap further. She has the proportionate strength of a wild cat, giving her heightened strength, speed, stamina and reflexes. Much like Wolverine, she has hyper-keen senses, This allows her to see further and in darker areas than most people, as well as the ability to determine and track scents. She also possesses a healing factor. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Thornn }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Feline Form Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Regeneration Category:Lupine Mutants Category:Pseudo-Repowered Mutants Category:Pans Category:M-Day Depowered Category:"Repowered" by Romulus